Close but Far Away Part II
by diamondstar1808
Summary: The Sequel to Close but Far Away. Sorry it took so long
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know I kept you waiting for ever to see if I was going to write a sequel to Close but Far Away and it took me a minute to see how I was going to write it. Well hope you enjoy!

One year later…..

Four year old Jamie Chiba sat on her big brother's bed holding her teddy bear, as he frantically searched his room for something. He would tell her what is was but she knew it was better to stay quiet and wait. Jason now at the age of six, felt like he was a grown up. He was more observant and quiet. Since Serena Jordan never came back to be with him and Jamie he had become more reserve. First his mother left him and then her. Jamie cried in her sleep sometime for Serena and he or his dad would come sleep beside her. He had a plan and he wasn't going to let his little sister ruin it for him by telling on him. So far his back pack was packed with his clothes and the money he found in his dad office drawer was just what he needed. He had hid it in a dirty sock on the floor and now he found it under his bed. He tucked the sock with the two hundred dollars in his back pack. He was planning on running away. He hated his step mother Cynthia and he had just what he needed to get rid of her.

(Flashback)

"Girl, I still can't believe that nanny you got rid of so cleverly. I actually believed that you liked her" one of Cynthia's friends cackled.

"It was quite easy really. She thought I had changed and that I loved those stupid brats. They are going to boarding school time Jamie is at the age of seven. It seems far now but just wait…. You know, I thought Darien could really make it work between us if that nanny was gone but it hasn't. I'm not giving up on this marriage. Do you know he had a letter written to that dumb slut asking her to forgive him and he'd leave me? Ha! The dumb ass! I found the letter he was suppose to send to her and opened it. I saw what he wrote and I decided to send her one of my own. One telling her how happy we are and blah blah blah. I signed it in his name. She never wrote back and he started sulking around here and all that. But Darien is a good man. He said those vows so now it's til death do us part." Cynthia said smugly, unaware that Jason was hiding behind the wall.

(End of Flashback)

"Jason, what are you doing?" Jamie asked whispering to her big brother.

"I can't tell you because you'll tell dad." He whispered back to her.

It was nine o'clock at night and they were supposed to be in bed. She hugged her teddy in excitement. She bounced on the bed a little.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell daddy. SO tell me!" She demanded.

Jason rolled his blue eyes at his sister. She was always trying to get around something.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm going to find Rena and bring her back to daddy." He whispered looking around to see if they were being spied on.

Jamie jumped on the bed and started to jump, squealing in excitement. Jason jumped up and sat his sister down.

"Be quiet will you. You'll get me caught." He hissed.

She quieted down but continued to smile.

"I wanna go." She chirped.

"No, You have to stay home. You're too little." He said sternly in a big brother way.

"You're too little too. How are you going to find her? She was in the tv the other day. You can't go into the tv." Jamie asked remembering seeing Serena on MTV.

Jason sighed. He didn't know how to tell her that it was just a show on tv. Rena didn't live in the tv now.

"Well, I heard some girls in my class go to this dance studio place and she still teaches there. She has a late class for older girls on Tuesday nights from nine to eleven. So, I got one of them to tell me how to get there so I'm going tonight. I'll be home before Daddy even knows it." He said cleverly.

Jamie wasn't sure what her brother was safe but to her he was an action hero and if he couldn't do, nobody could.

"I believe in you Jason" She whispered in awe.

Jason smiled at his little sister.

"No go get in your bed and turn the light off. I'll be back soon." He said rushing her out of his room.

He had butterflies in his stomach but he knew he wanted his daddy to be happy with him, Jamie and Rena. He seemed to not care much for anything after she left. The grownups didn't give him much credit for anything because he was little but he always listened in on conversations pretending to be doing something else. He grabbed his backpack and turned off his bed room light. He hurried out of his door and slid down the banister not to make the stairs creak. He knew Cynthia was already in their bedroom and his dad was at the office so no one would notice. He quietly crept out the back door and grabbed his bike. He jumped on and rode his bike down the light side walk in the direction of the dance studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know I kept you waiting for ever to see if I was going to write a sequel to Close but Far Away and it took me a minute to see how I was going to write it. Well hope you enjoy!

Serena watched as her class go over the routine. The girls were pretty good. She felt great about all that she had accomplished over the past year. She made enough money from her clients for their routines that her own dance studio was flourishing. When people came from the studio and found out about her credentials, they signed up for dance lessons or signed up their kids. She was content for the most part. She and Nathan were still together and her business was her life. Nathan even came to help out for with salsa, rumba, tango, and waltz lessons. Mina had even come to work with her at the studio so now they were partners. Her other friends came to help out with small stuff on their off days. There were moments when she thought of the kids and Darien but she always pushed them away knowing that they were happy- without her.

"Okay girls that was great. We're going to take it one more time from the top and we'll call it a night." She said clapping as the music went off.

Jason parked his bike on the side of the building and headed to the door of the studio. He was excited about seeing Serena. There was a lady at the reception desk when he entered. He didn't know whether to ask for Serena or just go find her. It made him nervous. The woman looked up at him and smiled warmly. Mina looked at him curiously and stood up.

"Hi son, can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Jason fidgeted for a moment.

"I'm looking for someone." He spoke up politely.

"Who are you looking for?" Mina asked.

"I'm looking for Ms. Serena. Is she here?" He asked nervously.

"She is. Can you take a seat? She is in a class and I will let her know you're here." Mina said sitting back down.

Jason sighed and took a seat by that she pointed to and waited. The anticipation was getting to him.

Darien dropped his keys on the table in the living room and took off his tie. He had a long day at work and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He left the office a little earlier than normal for once. He trudged up the stairs to his kids rooms. He always kissed them goodnight. They were his only reason for still going. He always wished he was coming home to them and Serena but he ruined that. He was dumb for being selfish. He should have never married Cynthia but he was giving her the benefit of the doubt but in the end she turned out to be lying and he didn't have a good enough reason to divorce her. He even started talking to a psychiatrist for advice about leaving the marriage or staying and trying to make it work. In a way, it was cheaper to keep her for now. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

He sighed and walked into his daughter's room to see her sleeping softly. He walked over to the bed and tucked her in tightly and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly but turned over and snuggled with her bear. She was his heart. He left the room silently and closed the door halfway. He then went down the hall to his son's room. His son was so much like him and it was funny to see him always try to be like him. He was proud of his son and he wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world. He was really smart, observant and didn't get in trouble. Darien turned on the light to Jason's room to notice that his bed hadn't been slept in. He went into his son's bathroom to see he wasn't there. He frowned and then decided to ask Cynthia where he might be. Maybe Jason was still at a friend's house but he didn't give his permission for him to go anywhere. After all, it's a school night.

Darien opened his bedroom door to see that it was dark. It turned the light on to see Cynthia snuggled deeply in the covers. Her long black hair spilled over the pillows and she was dressed in a lilac satin night gown. When she slept she seemed innocent and he sometimes wondered what happened to the woman he fell in love with before Serena.

"Cynt, can you wake up for a moment?" He called out to her.

She was a light sleeper so she sat up and rubbed her green eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked yawning.

"Where's Jason? He's not in his room. He should have been in bed by now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I sent him and his sister to bed about an hour or two ago." She said shrugging sleepily.

Darien sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Where could Jason be? He hurried back down the hall to his daughter room, not bothering to turn the bedroom light back off. He crossed Jamie's room quickly and sat on the bed beside her. He nudged her gently.

"Sweetheart, wake up." He demanded softly.

Jamie turned over towards him but didn't wake up.

"Jamie. Wake up, honey." He said a little louder.

She whined in her sleep a little and pouted before opening her pretty blue eyes that were so much like his.

"Hi daddy." She whispered to him.

"Hey, have you seen your brother?" He asked straight to the point.

Jamie wondered if she should lie or just tell the truth. Either way she might be in trouble for keeping her brother's secret. She closed her eyes and wondered if she tried to go back to sleep her dad would ignore her. Darien watched her little face, knowing she was hiding something from him.

"You might as well tell me little girl. If you don't, you will be in so much trouble." Darien warned.

Jamie sighed and opened her eyes. She noticed that Cynthia had walked in the room looking slightly worried. Darien followed Jamie's eyes to and turned around to see that Cynthia had entered. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"He went to that new dance studio school in town. A lot of girls are there from his school and he wanted to go." She said partially telling the truth.

With Cynthia in the room now, she couldn't risk ruining what her brother was trying to do. Darien could tell she was still hiding something but decided not to push it. He was surprised to hear that at a tender age that Jason was interested in girls. That's too early for him but he was at least glad he knew his son liked women. Darien kissed Jamie's forehead and sighed.

"I guess I will be right back. Go back to sleep and I'll handle everything." He said tiredly.

Cynthia looked at Jamie suspiciously. Those kids were up to something. Cynthia hadn't heard of any new dance studios opening. She was going to look into it the next morning. Darien got off the bed and led Cynthia out of the room.

"Try to go back to sleep. I'm going to go get him. We'll be home soon." He said

"Okay. Call my cell if you need me." She said going back to their room.

Darien hurried down the stairs and grabbed his keys. He could only wonder what his son was up to.


End file.
